Military Top
|-|Unturned 3= The Military Top is a in Unturned 3. Appearance: As of now, there are currently five offical variants of the Military Top: Forest, Desert, Russia, Germany, and Arctic, as well as 5 other variants, which are Curated content. Those include the tops from: Brazil, Greece, Ireland France, and Belgium. Most of the variants have two lower pockets on the front, and sometimes an upper pocket. On each Military Top, a national flag patch can be found on both shoulders. They also all have one base color, with a darker trim. The Canadian variant is referred to as the Forest Military Top in-game. Its national flag patches are 10x5px in size, and represents the flag of Canada. This Military Shirt variant is primarily forest green in color. The US variant of the Military Top is named the Desert Military Top in-game. Its flag is also 10x5px in size, and represents the flag of the United States of America. The variant is beige in color. The Russian variant is just named as the Military Top in-game, and has a base olive color. The flags are 10x6 pixels in size, and mimics the design of the flag of Russia. An additional third shirt pocket is on the front. Similar to the Russian variant, the German variant is olive in color, with 10x6px shoulder patches and an additional pocket. However, its flag is instead of the flag of Germany. It is also named the Military Top in-game. The Arctic variant referred to as the Arctic Military Top in-game. Its flag is 10x5px in size, and represents the flag of the United States of America. This variant is white in color. Curated: The Greek variant is named Grassland Military Top The Color is a slightly dark tan color then the tan of the Desert Military Top. The color is to match the color of Greece. The flags are 10x6px in size, and mimics the design of the flag of Greece. The Belgian variant is named Woodland Military Top The Color is a darker green to match the color of Belgium. The flags are 10x6px in size, and mimics the design of the flag of Belgium. The Brazilian variant is named Military Top Brazil The Color have a lighter olive green. The flags are 10x6 pixels in size, and mimics the design of the flag of Brazil. The Irish variant is named Irish Military Top The Color is a brownish green color is mimic the color of Ireland. The flags are 10x6px in size, and mimics the design of the flag of Ireland. Acquirement: It can be found at all Military Locations on every map, excluding Carpat. Blueprints: *'Military Top' = Cloth (x3) *'Military Top' (damaged) + Cloth (x3) = Military Top (100%) History: Trivia: *The Desert Military Top used to have an ID of 307 before the Forest Military Top was added. *The Germany variant and Russia variant of the Military Top share the same base color. *The reason the Russia variant and Germany variant of the Military Top have 10x6 pixel flags is so each line of the tricolor is equal in proportions. |-|Classic= Desert Fatigues are a relatively common article of clothing that can be found at Military Locations. They go with the Desert Fatigues (Pants) and the Desert Helmet. A Coyote Pack also goes well with this set - however, there are higher tier backpacks available (Rucksack and Alice Pack) and it does not give the best camouflage. They can be crafted into 2 Cloth. Category:Item Category:Clothing Category:Shirt Category:Rare Rarity